gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls: Hammerfell
''The Elder Scrolls: Hammerfell ''is a single-player role-playing video game set in the open world action/adventure RPG fantasy world of The Elder Scrolls video game series. Taking place in the harsh arid province of Hammerfell the latest installment of The Elder Scrolls series takes the player on a fantastic journey through a land caught in the grips of tempest, turmoil and war as part of an epic desert odyssey. ABOUT Time is against you Seeker, it yawns at your heels. You must be wiser than the divided house. Swifter than the shadow of dominion. One wrong step and we are lost. I know the hand that fate will deal, but not how the cards will be played. The only certainty is Blood and Steel, Tears and Fire. And the deep threat long forgotten. Time is against you. You must be Kadi'Arwan. Find the truth.. STORY Over a hundred years have passed since the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and it is now 4E 316. The land of Hammerfell is a weakened state after having cut ties with the Empire. Increased hostilities between The Crowns and The Forebears, the leading factions of Hammerfell, left them open to invasion by the Thalmor armies starting the Second Great War. In the midst of this chaos the Dwemer, a long lost race, have seemingly returned to Tameriel with monstrous constructs of flesh and steel at their command. Hammerfell 'must unify if it is to survive these dire threats. The player starts the game in a dark prison mine. You are befriended by an fellow inmate, Ketch Varkas, who listens to your creation story and gives you the run down on the prison. Ketch tasks you with helping plan a prison riot to mask his escape. During the madness, Ketch escapes but you and other fellow conspirators are captured. You are sentenced to death and taken into the badlands on a sand barge. On the way there a colossal Dwemer construct erupts out of the ground and lays waste the convoy, sending you into a ravine killing you. You are resurrected by a strange force without explanation and try to find civilization. Eventually you aid a lost family in returning home and are given a title of Kadi - a Pathfinder. Now free, the world is yours to explore but the tide of fate and the return of the Dwemer will define your life in ways you could never have foreseen. SETTING This installment of ''The Elder Scrolls takes place in Hammerfell, where GAMEPLAY Exploration '''Hammerfell retains the traditional open-world gameplay found in The Elder Scrolls ''series. The vast landscape can be freely roamed through an immersive first person perspective. '''Hammerfell '''is played in a fixed first erson perspective to add immersion, this view is only changed to a cinematic thrisd person perstived during cinematics and character conversations. '''Hammerfell' give their own personal horse for the entirity of the game along with new mounts and vehicles such as wild camels and sail boats. When new locations are discovered, they are added to the map and there after can be fast-traveled to. Endurance Hammerfell introduces new survivability conditions to the game series.... Exposure Food Resources Campsite Combat Combat has undergone a significant overhaul from previous installments of the series. SKILLS Unlike previous Elder Scroll games, there are no fixed classes in Hammerfell. Instead you have a selection of talents that conform to the Warrior, Mage and Rogue class archetypes. The Warrior class for example focuses on direct combat and skills that aid in survival. Each of this archetypes that have seven unique talents that can be leveled as you play. By investing levels into any of these talents it is possible to create any class you like. Each talent has four related skills the level up as you gain experience from Novice (lv1) to Master (lv5). These levels increase that skills effectiveness as well as offering unique perks to aid in gameplay. For example: Warrior (Class) has a talent named Fast Attack (Talent). Within that talent there are 4 skills to upgrade (Muscle Memory, Precision Blows, Critical Strikes Whirl) and each skill has associated perks. * Class * Talent * Skill * Perk Warrior The Warrior Class use their might and iron will to overcome all foes. Their talents are combat focused and enhance direct damage and survival. Their talents are as follows Fast Attack Preform fast melee attack 1) Muscle Memory: 5% damage increase for Fast Attacks per level * Perk 1: Quick Draw - Quickly draw a sheathed weapon with a chance to deal critical damage on strike * Perk 2: Light Finishers - Final attack may cause an execution animation 2) Precision Blows: 2% crit chance per level * Perks 1: Instant Kill - 2% chance to instantly kill an enemy with a single blow * Perk 2: Two-Handed Finesse - Reduce dual wield stamina consumption 3) Whirl: Spinning attack that uses stamina to attack all foes. 10% stamina decrease per level * Perk 1: Onslaught - Whirl damage increases over time * Perk 2: Dual Flurry - Perform whirl with two weapons 4) Crippling Strikes: Apply bleeding effect. Enemies lose 25 Vitality per second per level * Perk 1: Concussion - Enemy is stunned for 5 seconds * Perk 2: Paralyzing Strike - Permanently cripple enemy attack or movement Strong Attack Preform strong melee attacks that ignore armour 1) Strength Training: 5% damage increase per level * Conditioning - Heavy armour no longer effects stamina while sprinting * Steel Fist - Unarmed attacks do increased damage 2) Crushing Blows: 2% crit chance and 15% crti damage per level * Charge - While sprinting preform a leaping high damage attack * Dual Aggression - Dual wielding does increased damage against low health enemies 3) Rend: Increase damage proportional to Stamina consumed * Perks: Decimate - Strong finisher my cause dismemberment execution animation * Dual Savagery - Dual wielding does 20% more damage 4) Sunder Armour: Reduce enemy damage resistance by 5% per level * Perks: Cleave - Permanently shatter defenses * Juggernaut - Sprint into enemies while wearing heavy armour to preform a shoulder charge Defense Defensive techniques 1) Guard: Reduce stamina reduction to blocked attacks by 20% per level * Spartan - Sprint while blocking * Iron Tower - 10% stagger reduction wearing light armour, 25% in medium armour, 50% in heavy armour 2) Fleet Footed: 20% damage reduction while dodging per level * Combat Roll - Double tap dodge in combat to preform a combat roll * Cushioned - Halve fall damage 3) Counter Attack: 30% damage increase after parried attacks per level * Reversal - Restore stamina with counter attack * Riposte - Instant counter attack 4) Deflection: Deflect projectile attacks with reduced damage * Resend - Reflect projectiles back at enemies * Reflect - Reduce magic damage by 50% Marksman Projectile attacks 1) Reflexes: Increase firing and reloading speed * Ranger - Move faster while aiming * Trick Shot - Fire twice before reloading 2) Cold Blooded: Time slows by 10% per level * Eagle Eye - Zoom in while aiming * Steady Hands - Damage increase over distance 3) Anatomical Knowledge: Increase projectile crit chance by 5% per level * Snipe - Head shots deal 20% extra damage * Pierce - Bypass armour rating 4) Crippling Shot: 10% chance to paralyze target per level * Immobilize - Targeted shots to legs pin targer * Kinetic - Stagger all but the largest opponents 50% of the time Survivalist Wilderness survival skills 1)Hunter: Gain resources from hunting animals in the wild. * Big Game - Increased resources from animals * Keen Senses - Detect items and animals at greater distances 2) Gatherer: Increase resource gathering % * Horder - Reduce carry weight of resources * Prospector - Increased resources from harvesting and mining 3) Provisions: Cook more complex recipes * Master Chef - Increase number of servings of cooked meals * Gourmand - Increase restoration and buff rates after consuming meals 4) Wanderer: Increase resistance to negative effects of exposure in the wild. * Swagman - Gain rested status from sleeping at Campsites * Adaption - Standing still prevents exposure from rising above 60% Smith Forge Weapons, Armour, Jewelry, Mechanism 1) Weapons: Raise weapons forging ability * Honed - Improved items statuses last longer * Fortified - Improved weapon durability 2) Armour: Raise level of Light, Medium and Heavy armour * Matching Set - 25% bonus if wearing complete set of armour * Custom Fit - 5% bonus to each hand crafted armour piece 3) Jewelry: Raise level of crafted * Exquisite - Increased value of crafted jewelry * Imitation - Create knock of jewelry using lower quality materials 4) Mechanism: Raise level of crafted mechanisms * Engineered - Stat boost to crafted mechanism * Lucky Strike - Stack chance that crafted items have increased stats Battle Trance Skills that provide passive boosts to all the other talents 1) Resolve: When taking damage, reduce damage by 2% and stamina loss by 10% per level * Survival Instinct - Increase maximum health by 500 * Retaliation - After receiving critical damage your next attack deals 20% extra damage. 2) Unyielding: When vitality reaches 0, consuming stamina to extend life. Additional second per level * Reprisal - Critical damage increases as health decreases * Wraith - Kill an enemy while dying to gain health 3) Flood of Anger: Increase damage dealt by 2% per level * Brutalize - Finishers or excutions cause terror * Vendetta - Consume health when stamina depleted to continue fighting 4) Razor Focus: Increase stamina regeneration in battle by 10% per level * Peak Condition - Increased damage at full health * Combatant - Chain consecutive hits without blocking or taking damage to slow time Mage The Mage Class use their intelligence and mystical skill to overpower all foes. Their talents are magic focused and enhance magic pool and effectiveness. Magic spells are are ranked into 5 Tiers reflecting your level of proficiency. Higher tiers take longer to charge but deal more damage. The talents are as follows Elemental Manipulate the destructive forces of nature 1) Pyromancy: Increase pyromancy effect per level. Can cause panic * Spells: Flame, Ignite, Fireball, Incinerate, Inferno * Fire Starter - Chance for burning to explode * Scorched Earth - Burning effects last longer 2) Cryomancy: Increase cyromancy effect per level. Can cause frozen * Spells: Frost, Freeze, Icicle, Glacier, Blizzard * Chilled - Frozen enemies explode on death * North Wind - Increase frozen effect chance 3) Geomancy: Increase geomancy effect per level. Can cause stagger * Spells: Sand, Bolder, Tremor, Fissure, Meteor * Quick Sand - Stagger effects last longer * After Shock - Secondary shock wave at no mana cost 4) Aeromancy: Increase aeromancy effect per level. Can cause stun * Spells: Spark, Electrocute, Lightning, Thunderbolt, Lightning Storm * Energized - Speed boost from each enemy hit * Chain Lightning - Chance for shock effect to chain to other enemies Mental Manipulate the mind 1) Illusion: Distraction and confusion causing spells * Spells: Blind, Silence, Hypnotise, Invisibility, Hysteria * Mesmerize - Illusions last longer * Prestige - Increased area of effect 2) Divination: Reveal knowledge through supernatural means. Change spell effect per level * Spells: Clairvoyance, Second Sight, Scry, Void Gaze, Possession * Seer - Increase range of effect * Precognition - Chance for enemy attacks to miss 3) Domination: Control the minds of others * Spells: Calm, Command, Frenzy, Courage, Mayhem * Rally - Improve stats on dominated characters * Master Mind - Spell effects last longer 4) Meditation: Mantras that aid you and allies * Spells: Haste, Enhance, Fortify, Serenity, Vortex * Unity - Allies get same buffs as player * Synergy - Chance to deal additional damage with next magic spell after receiving magic damage Spiritual Manipulate internal energy forces 1) Wards: Cast protective barrier strength increases with level. * Spells: Barrier, Unity, Mirror, Force-field, Agies, * Exploding Shield - Knock back enemies when shield breaks * Hunger - Convert a small % of magic attack against you into player mana pool 2) Glyphs: Magical traps. Increase glyph intensity * Spells: Block, Detonate, Pin, Antagonize, Curse * Sustained Glyphs - Glyph last longer before disapating * Supercharged - Increased effect 3) Shapeshift: transform into new beasts with each level * Spells: Gazelle, Hawk, Lion, Crocodile, Dragon * Natural Order - Decrease rate of mana pool drain when transformed * Bestial Rage - Increase attack damage when transformed 4) Restoration: Recovery Spells * Spells: Heal, Cure, Healing Rift, Rejuvenate, Revival * Starlight - Increase health regen during the day and mana regen at night * Avoid Death - Once a day receive 250 health when health falls below 10% Dimensional Manipulate external energy forces 1) Bound Weapons: Summon unique spiritual weapons per level * Spells: Sword, Dagger, Great Axe, Bow, Simulcrum * Mystic Binding - Bound weapons deal more damage * Soul Stealer - Bound weapons can cast soul trap 2) Necromancy: Reanimate the dead to fight for you * Spells: Raise Zombie, Boneman, Revenant, Thrall, Dread Corpse * Grim - Increase enemy chance to be effected by curse * Risen Dead - Undead have more health 3) Theomancy: Summon extra dimensional spirits to fight for you * Spells: Soul Trap, Conjure Familar, Antronch, Wraith, Dremora Lord * Summoner - Summon being twice as far away * Conjurer - Summoned being linger longer 4) Chronomancy: Control the flow of time * Spells: Slow, Stasis, Time Bubble, Flux, Calamity * Exploit - Small damage buff to slowed enemies * Time Bomb - Cause damage on effected enemies when chronomacy spell ends Arcana Advanced understanding of the Magic Realm 1) Siphon: Absorb soul energy from surrounding area * Drain Essence - 20% increase on soul energy * Vampire - Drain health and magic from enemies in close proximity 2) Banish: Remove lingering spell effects from area. * Explode Corpse - Corpses or Undead explode causing damge * Exorcist - Magical entities receive damage if they are not banished 3) Coven: At rest, commune with your chosen Divine to receive blessings. Boon increase per level * Piety - Commune twice a day * Preacher - grant Divine boon to allies 4) Teleport: Teleport to any fast travel marker outside of combat. * Forethought - Reduce teleport casting time * Blink - Teleport short distances by holding dodge while in combat Enchantment Create magical artifacts 1) Potions: Increase effectiveness of brewed potions per level * Refreshment - Heal a % of max health with every potion * Delayed Recovery - Potion effects last 20% longer 2) Runes: Raise level of applied stat upgrades and buffs to Weapons and Armour * Insightful - Enchantments on weapons are 25% stronger * Runewright - Health, Magic and Stamina enchantments on armor 25% stronger 3) Relics: Raise level of constructed magical items * Soul Squeezer - Soul energy of relic last longer * Artificer - Increase value of constructed relic 4) Spellcraft: Combine spells from different talents to create new spells. higher levels result more complex spells * Spells: 20 unique spells to discover, * Acolyte - Decrease to total mana cost * Second Wind - Mana regenerates faster Mystisicism Skills that provide passive boosts to all other talents 1) Destructive Force: Increase spell intensity by 5% per level * Blood magic - Gain health from critical damage cause by spells * Audacity - Casting destructive magic in close proximity to enemies increases their effectivness 2) Prodigy: Spells consume 2% less mana per level * Dual Cast - Cast the same low level spell a second time at a reduce mana cost * Evocation - Spells charge faster 3) Indomitable: Consume health to cast magic and mana reaches 0. Additional second per level * Unwavering - Gain magic resistance while standing still * Forceful - Consuming all mana with final spell causes them to be supercharged 4) Attuned: Increase mana regen by 2% per level * Harmony - Mana regens faster outside of combat * Druid - Beast less likely to attack Rogue The Rogue Class use their cunning and agility to overwhelm all foes. Their talents a tactically focused and enhance movement and strategy. Their talents are as follows Stealth Skills that aid in stealth mode 1) Shadow: Reduce range of detection in darkness * Night Owl - Increase visual clarity in darkness * Stalker - Shadow cling to you when moving into the light 2) Silence: Reduce noise while moving * Soft Landing - Land quietly while wearing light and medium armour * Ninja - Silent sprint 3) Evasion: Increase swoop distance while in stealth mode. Press dodge to swoop * After Image - Leave a shadow to attack enemies to your last know location * Flank - Swoop and attack an enemy for increased damage 4) Swift: Increase speed while in stealth mode per level * Pounce - Brief window of slow down when detected * Light Foot - Do not set off traps when walking over them Steal Act of stealing objects 1) Pickpocket: Steal items from NPC. Increase chance by 20% per level * Hidden Pockets - Increase carry capacity by 100 * Cut Purse - 50% bonus gold when stealing 2) Lockpick: Level of locks you to attempt to crack increase per level * Wax Key - Create a copy of a picked lock if it has matching one * Insight - Visualize the inner workings of a lock mechanisms 3) Seize: Increase speed of Stealing motions * Snatch - Chance to pluck a projectile out of the air preventing damage * Midas Touch - auto loot gold from NPC you kill 4) Deceit: Reduce chance of being detected by 5% per level * Infiltrate - Wearing a full set of enemies clothes prevents detection * Kleptomaniac - stealing gives you a minor health regen Sabotage Incapacitate enemies 1) Disable: Increase effectiveness of Bombs, Oils and Traps by 10% per level * Shell Shock -Status effects last longer * Vulnerable - Disabled enemies take 20% extra damage for 8 seconds 2) Disarm: Disarm and recover higher level traps. Increase chance to disarm opponent by 10% per level. Block while unarmed. * Spotter - Notice traps while focusing * Opportunist - quickly steal and attack opponent with their own weapon 3) Takedown: Perfrom lethal and no lethal takedowns on higher level enemies. * Non-Lethal (fast attack button), Lethal (strong attack button) * Chain Throw - Takedown an enemy and throw a weapon at a second target * Aerial Takedown - Drop onto an enemy from above for an instant takedown 4) Incapacitate: Disabled enemies take 15% more damage per level * Overrun - Disabling an enemy with a critical hit regenerates stamina * Set Up - 5% bonus party critical hit chance Traversal Assist in moving around the world 1) Horsemanship: Increase mount gallop stamina and handling * Pack Horse - Greatly increase carrying capacity * War Horse - Increase damage dealt on horseback 2) Seamanship: Increase vessel speed and durability per level * Deep Breath - Increase lung capacity * Ramming Speed - Cause greater damage when crashing into other vessels 3) Mountaineer: increase grip stamina * Daredevil - Increase climbing speed * Cliffhanger - Slow down stamina drain when climbing but not moving 4) Orienteer: Increase distance player can run or swim before becoming fatigued * Marathon - Increase sprint speed and slow stamina drain * Olympian - Armour weight does not affect stamina drain Alchemy Create Medicines, Oils, Bombs and Traps 1) Bombs: Craft higher level hand held bombs which can be thrown at targets. Increase number by 1 per level. * Pyrotechnics - Bombs that don't usually cause damage deal 30 damage per level * Cluster Bomb - Bombs fragment upon detonation 2) Medicines: Create medical supplies, cures and other drugs * Stimulant - Time slows when using medicine at full health * Medic - Healing medicines are much more effective 3) Oils: Higher level blade oils. * Fixative - Oils contain 50% more charges * Venom - Oil effect deals more damage per level 4) Traps: Craft higher level traps. Increase number by 1 per level * Trip Wire - Increase trap radius * Fail-safe - Traps trigger a second time with a reduce effect) Persuasion Conversation increasing skills that open additional dialogue options. 1) Charm: Charm NPC's into helping you. Additional dialogue options * Beast Master - Command creatures into helping you * Good Company - When travelling with a companion you do 25% more damage 2) Intimidate: Scare NPC's into helping you. Additional dialogue options * Inspire - Command humanoids into joining you * Highwayman - Demand payment from travelers 3) Barter: Directly effect the prices paid when buying and selling to merchants * Trader - Sell any type of item to any kind of merchant * Investor - Invest money into a merchant 4) Leadership: Increase the health management of Settlements * Inspirational - Your companions do more damage * Commander - Create supply lines between settlements Intuition Skills that provide passive boosts to all other talents 1) Luck: Find more gold in chests per level * Discerning Eye - Increase chance of finding rarer items * Favored - 2% increase on all chance based actions 2) Perception - Highlight loot, interactive items and enemies at 5m increments per level * Awareness - Time slows while aiming * Savant - 3) Fitness - 5% increase to all resistance while sprinting per level * Adrenaline - Speed boost at low health * Reflex - 4) Preperation * Body Guard - Chance that a companion will save you from a killing blow * Second Chance - Once a day when dealt a death blow, drop a flashbang to confuse opponent and gain a Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Action RPG